Random Scenes or scenarios
by TheAmazingJulio
Summary: this is just a bunch of scenes and scenarios that suddenly popped into my head.  And they all came to me when I was reading a bunch of facts and quotes out of my favorite book!
1. Ice Cream Sandwiches

**Random Scenes!**

**Chapter 1:**** Ice Cream Sandwiches.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!!

Summary: this is just a bunch of scenes and scenarios that suddenly popped into my head. And they all came to me when I was reading a bunch of facts and quotes out of my favorite book!

The book happens to be called Uncle John's Great Big bathroom Reader by the Bathroom Readers' Institute.

A/n: Some of the scenes may be short and some may be long. (One scene or scenario per chapter!) So here is the first one!

(By the way, these scenes could take place at any moment in the series, so someone who may have died, could be in one.)

Also, in some of them, I do not define where they are, this is for no particular reason, wither, it is not important to the plot, nothing I think of works, or I just don't fell like it (lazy, I know)

You may see that it is rated T, I did this, not for anything that has happened yet, but with my mind, I have no idea what could come next, so just in case.

-

"The U.S. eastern seaboard consumes almost 50 percent of all ice cream sandwiches."

-

"Um, Hermione?" Ron questioned looking uneasily at the frizzy haired witch sitting next to him.

"What is it, Ronald?" She said turning to him.

"Um, what _are_ you eating?"

"It's an ice cream sandwich." She pointed out, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, yeah, Muggles eat those all the time." Harry said to Ron.

"Oh." He paused, "Why are you eating Muggle food Hermione?"

"Because I feel like it." She snapped, obviously getting annoyed.

"Why?"

Hermione sighed, she gave Ron her, you-can-be-really-dense-sometimes-and-I-have-to-put-up-with-it-why? Look.

"Well come on, tell us." He said prodding her in the arm with his finger.

"I don't want to, Ronald." And then she stared at her feet. They all were very uiet for some time. Every now and then Ron would glance at Hermione, but when she noticed he would look away real quickly as if nothing happened. Just around this time Ginny walked up.

She looked around at their somber, quiet faces, "okay, who died?" she asked.

"No one died," Ron spat, "Hermione just won't tell us why she suddenly had the strange need to eat Muggle food."

Hermione stood up suddenly and shouted into Ron's face, "It's a FOOD CRAVING Ronald, that is what happens when you are pregnant!!!"

They were all silent for a long time, the awkwardness broken when Ron muttered one thing.

"Bloody, Hell."


	2. Double Stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter, or Double Stuff Oreos. and the line "Accio Double Stuff" came from A Very Potter Musical, which can be found here .com/user/starkidpotter?blend=1&ob=4

-

"50% of all Oreo-eaters say they pull them apart."

-

"There are very few things that can be called perfect in this world." Ron said, staring seriously at Hermione, "And Double Stuff Oreos are one of them."

"Really, Ronald, it's just food." Hermione said, scrutinizing the package she held in her hand.

"Just food? Hermione, These cookies are _divine_. Give them back."

"Why should I? You eat too much, anyway."

Ron jumped for the Oreos, but Hermione dodged out of the way.

"What are you guys doing?" Harry approached them from the other side of the Common Room.

"Ron is angry because I have his Oreos."

"_Double Stuff_ Oreos." Ron clarified.

"Oh, Hermione, never get between a man and his Double Stuff Oreos." Harry said.

"Oh, really!" Hermione stormed off, still holding the Oreos.

"Damn it!" Ron sat angrily in a chair. "She still has them."

"Just use a summoning charm" Harry sat next to him.

"Perfect, you're a genius, Harry." Ron pulled out his wand. "_Accio Double Stuff._"

The package of Oreos came flying down from the girl's dormitory, and into Ron's hands.

"RONALD!!" Hermione's screech came from upstairs.

"So worth it." Ron said from around a mouthful of Oreos.

-

yay, Double Stuff. this one is exceedingly short also. I just need to write longer, which I suck at.


End file.
